Mythical Magi
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: On a girls night out, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Rachel and Juniper walk into a witches barrier. When saved by magical girl Kesler Lutz, they discover the world of Puella Magi. The next day at Camp, strange things start happening. Will the demigods survive in this new world?
1. Dancing Flowers Ruin Our Girl Night

**Rated T just to be safe.**

**I just want to say, I may have five stories going already, I just had this idea, and I wanted to get it down.**

**I was looking Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Percy Jackson crossovers, and I found NONE. So, I got this idea.**

**It's sort of a PJO and HOO crossover in a way. That's because I am including Grover, Thalia, Clarisse and possibly others that don't appear in HOO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Dancing Flowers Ruin Our Girls Night<strong>

**Percy Jackson POV**

"Bye Annabeth! Have fun tonight with the girls!" I called to my girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

She waved at me and the rest of the boys. The camp was celebrating the return of three demigods, who had been on a dangerous quest for quite some time. It was no secret that I wasn't used to not being the center of attention when it came to quests.

Chiron had allowed a free night to do… whatever we did. In this case, we had convinced Reyna to allow our Roman friends (including herself) to come over. At first she said no, for she had to look after the camp, but we convinced her to let Lucas (a son of Venus) to 'run' New Rome' for the night.

The girls (Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Rachel and Juniper) were going for a girl's night out in the world outside camp. Clarisse had become closer to Reyna, so she tagged along. I'm not sure what everyone else thought about it though.

Us boys (me, Grover, Jason, Leo, Frank and Nico) were just going to crash in the Leo Cave. Before we could though, Grover waved to the half-bloods that had recently returned to camp.

Jacob Cooke (Cookie!) was a son of Bia, the goddess of force. He had tanned skin and black hair and brown eyes. He would have to be the one I disliked the most.

Aiden Key on the other hand… He wasn't too bad. He was a son of Achelois, one of the moon goddesses. He had brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was the joker of the group.

The final member was Carly Duarte. She wasn't liked much before the quest because her father was Erebus the god of darkness. She became much more popular when she got back. She had grayish hair and green eyes. When she first arrived at Camp Half-Blood she was mistaken for a daughter of Hades.

We talked to them before continuing onto the Leo Cave.

As we entered, Frank asked us all a question; "I wonder what the girls are doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase POV<strong>

We had decided to do a bit of everything. After saying goodbye to the boys, we jumped on the bus that would take us and any other demigods going out of camp.

"Okay Annabeth, what's the plan?" asked Piper.

"When we get into town, we'll get off the bus at the area where all the old buildings are." I started.

Clarisse groaned.

"That included old battle arenas…" I continued innocently.

That perked her up.

"After that, we'll go to the movies and watch the movie that we decide to watch. Then we'll go to the nearest theme park." I cringed as I said the next bit. It was needed to make sure Clarisse kept 'good'. "We'll then go watch a wrestling match and if we're lucky we might see some sumo wrestlers. We'll then go to the… gym." I looked at Reyna.

"I agreed to come, but not to completely relax." She answered to my look.

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "We'll then go to the museum and the art gallery. Afterwards, we'll go shopping. Then we'll go plant some trees. We'll have dinner and go watch the play at the theater. If there's any more time, we can do what we think of."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood POV<strong>

"Truth or dare… Jason!" I demanded.

"Um, truth?" Jason answered uncertainly.

"Did you make out with Piper in the clouds when you both were supposed to be training last week?" I grinned.

"Ouch!" laughed Leo. "And I thought you were a kind, nice satyr!"

We looked at Jason expectantly, who was becoming as red as Aphrodite's lipstick.

"Yes…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" called Leo cheekily.

"Yes." Jason repeated.

"Sorry, didn't hear you mate!" chuckled Percy.

"YES!" yelled Jason.

Everyone fell into fits of laughter. Unfortunately for Jason, that was our last round.

"Time for our movie marathon!" announced Frank.

We all sat down ready to watch the first movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace POV<strong>

What a night! It was so fun, but I'm ready to go back to camp.

"Alright girls, you ready to catch the bus back?" I asked everyone.

"Yes!" they all replied.

We began to walk towards the 'bus stop.'

Suddenly the ground started wavering.

"Annabeth, what in the name of Hades is happening?" Clarisse questioned Annabeth.

"Clarisse I have absolutely no idea!" Annabeth replied, drawing her dagger from its sheath. Everyone did the same with their weapons.

Then they noticed the flowers.

"What? We can't attack flowers, even though they are dancing creepily!" Juniper said confusedly.

Then they noticed the faces.

"Aah!" screamed Rachel. "The flowers have faces!"

The faces weren't pretty… Just imagine any horrible face and you would find it. Suddenly I saw a familiar face in a flower.

"Luke!" I screamed.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled.

She ran over to me and saw… it. She slashed at it with her dagger. It went straight through!

"It's… MORTAL?" I screamed.

We were all panicking. Rachel then started running up a path I swear wasn't there before. We all followed. We all stopped short when we saw it.

'It' was a beautiful young lady wearing an orange dress with a gold sash. Her light brown hair had gold streaks and from her back were a pair of orange… wings.

"Wow…" Annabeth breathed.

Even Clarisse was speechless. None of us noticed when eight pairs of orange wings fluttered over to us. None of us noticed when the wings attached themselves to the skin of our necks.

_Sleep. Sleep and never wake up… _A voice spoke.

"Alright Laurel…" Reyna replied sleepily.

I didn't think about how I knew the fairy was Laurel. I was just so, so tired. Lots of roses came and made themselves into beds for us.

I put my head down.

"Thankyou Novalee*." Whispered Hazel, lying down.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace POV<strong>

The movie marathon was over. We all drifted to our sleeping bags. Mine was blue. I put my head on the pillow and fell straight asleep…

_Jason's Dream_

_I looked around. I was surrounded by flowers. One ran into me, through me. It was a vision. A vision of current or future events._

_I paid attention to everything. Then I saw Laurel. How did I know? I don't have a clue. I walked towards her dreamily. She opened her lips to reveal fangs. She became very ugly and like a fury. The spell was broken. She, it walked through me to a bed made of roses. I ran up it and looked what was there._

_Before I reached it, I saw my Piper. She was sleeping peacefully. I left her and continued to the bed._

_Reyna? She was in the bed. Laurel leant over her bed and… I couldn't watch._

_Piper! Wake up! Wake up! I willed. _

_I thought I saw her eyelids twitch._

"_Thank goodness! Piper!" I said out loud, running to her bed. _

_Almost there, so close about to reach-_

"Aah!" I yelled as I shot straight up from my sleeping bag. The sudden movement woke Leo who was next to me.

"What's wrong dude?" Leo asked.

"I had a vision." I replied.

"What of?" questioned Frank who had just awoken.

"The girls."

"Oh! That explains it. Jason had a dream about the girls…" Leo teased.

"No! That's not it! They were getting… eaten? By a fury?" My details were a bit sloppy.

"That's not good." Frank said, moving to Nico to wake him up.

Leo woke Percy and I Grover.

I explained my dream once again, and Percy looked solemn.

"We can't do anything until morning. Let's try get some more sleep." He ordered.

None of us could though.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean POV<strong>

_Piper! Wake up! Wake up!_

Who was that? Jason?

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I heard a gurgling sound and then silence. Footsteps came toward me and- BOOM!

Something exploded! I can open my eyes!

I look around at a fury? What happened to the fairy? I stood up, and I saw a girl fighting Laurel.

The girl had maroon hair and blue eyes. She had a black choker around her neck and wrist. She also wore a blue top that reached her belly-button that seemed to be covered in black cobwebs. Her black skirt was the opposite. It had blue cobwebs and a thick blue belt. Her shoes… Where can I get those shoes?

Aphrodite…

Her shoes were stripy black and blue knee-high boots.

She was fighting Laurel with a pata, a type of sword.

"Don't worry kid, I'm almost done!" she yelled at me.

Laurel picked up _something, _I have absolutely no idea what it was, but it looked really heavy, at the girl.

"Watch out!" I screamed at her.

She smiled and caught it in one hand. Did she have super strength?

The girl somehow made her pata bigger, and I mean GIANT!

She yelled "Eccellente Colpo" and brought her sword down on Laurel.

"Wow!" someone whispered beside me. I turned and saw Clarisse.

"Amazing!" murmured another.

To my other side I saw Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Rachel and Juniper.

The girl picked up a black thing of the ground and touched it to a black oval shape on her belt. When she removed the thing, the gem was light blue.

"Hi! My name is Kesler Lutz. I'm pleased to meet you. What are your names?" Kesler introduced.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth replied.

"I'm Juniper Kidd*" Juniper answered.

"Thalia Grace." Thalia said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, it's nice to meet you too." Rachel responded.

"Clarisse La Rue." Clarisse answered back, a little rudely.

"I'm Piper McLean." I told Kesler.

"My name's Hazel Lévesque." Hazel said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry about your friend." Kesler told us.

"Wait, what? Which friend?" demanded Hazel.

"Reyna!" cried Clarisse. "Where is she?"

"Over there." Kesler said sadly.

We ran over to a 'bed' inside there was lots of blood and the tattered remains of a purple robe.

* * *

><p><strong>*Novalee is the name of the flower minions.<strong>

***I couldn't just introduce Juniper without a last name, if any of you know the real name, please tell me.**

**So, that's chapter one. Reyna, dead. It's not going to be a sad story though. I hope you don't mind me changing POVs so often.**

**Please review! **


	2. Cat Dogs and DCT's

**I hope you liked chapter one. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Cat Dogs and D.C.T's<strong>

**Clarisse La Rue POV**

Reyna… dead… I didn't know her for long, but still… Daughters of the god and goddess of war… I just can't believe it.

"I'm sorry Clarisse." Hazel murmured.

"I'm sorry too. She was praetor after all for New Rome." I answered.

"I hope Octavian doesn't become praetor." Piper told us. "He's annoying."

"I do too." I replied to Piper.

"He probably won't. Lucas will most likely take male praetor, and Wicasa, you know, that daughter of Mars, will get female." Hazel reassured us.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Kesler tried to comfort us.

"Why didn't you get here earlier?" I yelled at her, my sadness turning into anger.

"Yeah! Clarisse is right!" Rachel exclaimed. "If you had got here earlier, Reyna would be alive!"

"Clarisse, Rachel, Kesler came when she could." Juniper tried to comfort us two.

"I just wish Reyna didn't die." I said as I sat down on a bench.

The ground wavered and we were back at the 'bus stop.' Not that it mattered. We had missed the bus.

_I can grant that wish if you want. _A voice whispered in my mind.

"What? Who said that?" I demanded, whirling round.

The others were to, except Kesler.

"Come on out Nuubey!" Kesler called.

Out of a nearby bush, a feline type creature walked out. It was brown and it had two pairs of ears. The first were like cat ears and the second a bit like long dogs. The second pair was red and a gold circle floated around each of them.

"Who… What are you?" Annabeth asked uncomfortably. For once the daughter of Athena didn't know.

_I am Nuubey, and I am an Incubator_. It replied.

"Like, something that hatches eggs?" Thalia questioned awkwardly.

_No. I grant wishes._ Nuubey answered.

I perked up. "Wishes?"

_Yes. I offer certain girls contracts, to fight witches-_

"What are witches?" asked Thalia.

_Laurel was a witch._ Nuubey replied.

No more was needed to be said.

"Oh." Thalia said.

_The girls fight witches, putting their lives on the line-_

"Like we don't do that already!" scoffed Hazel, just loud enough for us demigods to hear.

Piper smiled. "Yeah."

Kesler looked at us strangely.

_And in return for risking their lives for humanity, we grant each girl a single wish. _Nuubey finished.

"Anything?" asked Rachel hopefully.

_Anything. _Confirmed Nuubey.

"So, girls, do you want to become magical girls like me?" asked Kesler.

We all nodded.

_What are the wishes that will make your soul gem shine? _Nuubey asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez POV<strong>

"Grover, go see if Juniper's back." ordered Percy. "Jason, go to Aphrodite's cabin and look for Piper."Leo, check Ares for Clarisse and Reyna. Frank can you go to Zeus and look for Thalia, then go find Rachel?"

Frank nodded.

"Nico, please find Hazel. I'll find Annabeth." Percy finished.

We all headed our separate ways. I walked to the cabin of Ares. I knocked on the door and it was answered by a guy called Jack.

"What is it Valdez?" he asked me roughly.

"I want to know whether Clarisse and Reyna are back." I told him.

"Don't know. Allie! Do you know if La Rue and Reyna are back?" Jack called into the cabin.

A girl came to the door and said "No, they're not here Valdez."

"Oh, alright." I turned and left.

Back at the Leo Cave, I discovered that none of the girls had returned.

They were missing!

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Lévesque POV<strong>

Clarisse looked very nervous. That was new.

"I wish Reyna didn't die, so she would be here now alive!" Clarisse wished.

Nuubey plunged his dog-ears into Clarisse's chest, making tears smart her eyes.

The rest of us looked around nervously. NOTHING can make Clarisse cry!

Nuubey withdrew his ears and floating before them was a bright red orb. Clarisse weakly reached out and grabbed it. She stood up as if she hadn't been in pain a few seconds ago.

Reyna appeared out of nowhere next to her.

"Didn't I die?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes. You did. But Clarisse wished you back!" Juniper exclaimed.

Reyna looked shocked.

Clarisse La Rue was a Puella Magi.

* * *

><p><strong>Frank Zhang POV<strong>

We are all very worried for our girls. I hope they aren't hurt.

"Well, I guess we should go to the Big House and tell Chiron and Mr. D." Nico said finally.

"Yes, yes we should." Percy answered.

Walking up to the Big House, we saw Chiron standing in the garden.

"Boys!" He called. "You haven't shown up for any activities today, and neither did the girls who went into town last night."

"Sorry Chiron." Grover explained. "We've been searching for the girls. That's actually what we came to see you and Mr. D for."

"Oh." Chiron exclaimed. "Come inside."

We followed Chiron to Mr. D's office.

"Chiron, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. D demanded.

"These half-bloods want to tell us something." Chiron explained.

"Oh alright! Make it quick though, Peter." Mr. D said.

"Percy, sir." Percy replied.

"Whatever." Mr. D yawned.

"Last night, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Rachel and Juniper went out of camp for a girl's night." Percy started.

"Go on." Chiron encouraged.

"And they haven't returned." Grover started.

"So?" asked Mr. D.

"Our point is they have been missing for twelve hours, and haven't contacted us." Jason explained.

"They are missing!" Leo stated.

"Thank you." Chiron said. "We'll look for them. You may go now."

We exited the room and headed to our cabin group activity. Ares had sparring.

Hazel… I hope you're alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Elizabeth Dare POV<strong>

Clarisse made a contract and Reyna is alive! I can't believe it!

In Clarisse's palm was a red orb, and in a flash it became a silver and red ring.

Nuubey turned to Reyna. _What do you wish for?_

"Um, I wish Octavian would do well in the world, not bad!" Reyna replied.

Nuubey reached into Reyna this time pulling out a purple gem. Reyna grabbed at it.

She went and stood beside Clarisse.

"Nuubey, I wish that my tree would bloom, protect, heal and guide the demigods, nymphs and other creatures of camp half-blood forever!" Thalia wished bravely.

Nuubey put his ears into Thalia. Thalia's back arched in pain until the ears were removed. She grasped the blue gem in front of her, and walked to Reyna and Clarisse.

Three of my friends have dedicated their lives to fighting witches.

What should I wish for?

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Di Angelo POV<strong>

It was lonely without Hazel. She and I had one other sibling, Cyndi, but she was a daughter of Pluto. That meant she was in New Rome.

I am quite nervous for the girls.

What could have happened to them? Were they attacked by monsters? Are they safe?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone was knocking on the Hades cabin door.

I opened the door and saw Jackson.

Jackson Murillo was a son of Aeolus, the god of air and wind. We weren't close, but we were friends.

"Nico, can I come in?" Jackson asked me.

"I guess, if you don't mind a room that looks like someone made Tartarus into a rubbish dump." I replied.

"That's fine." He answered.

He came in and sat on one of the empty bunks.

"I'm sorry 'bout your sister." He said.

"She isn't dead." I stated.

"Okay… Nico, there's a new camper called Kim Bolton, and she looks a Hades daughter." Jackson answered.

I felt a bit happier at the possibility of a half-sibling, but I had already lost Bianca, and I couldn't bear to admit Hazel was dead.

But she isn't dead. I know it. I know it.

Hazel, Thalia… Girls, be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Juniper POV<strong>

Nuubey wants Rachel to contract now. I wonder what she'll wish for.

I watched Rachel closely, as she made her wish.

"Percy and I didn't happen, and I've had many others that didn't work. Aphrodite really loves messing with my life!" Rachel started.

You could see Nuubey and Kesler just thought she was making a reference to the goddess, not knowing it was Piper's mother.

"So, my wish is, to be lucky in love and anything that may come my way!"

A different wish indeed.

Rachel had a gold gem that- wait, it didn't look as bright as the rest of the contracted girls. No, my eyes must be playing tricks on me.

Nuubey turned to… ME! What am I to wish for?

I'm a nature spirit, so… Yes, that's it.

"Nuubey, I wish that people would have more respect for nature and trees!"

I can't believe I did that! Nuubey reached into me and- OW! That hurts. I felt tears running down my face and I saw the others looking at me concerned. When the green gem appeared, I grabbed it like it would save my life.

Instantly, the pain stopped. My gem, my soul gem became a green and silver ring. I have never felt better!

_Would you like to make a contract Piper McLean? _Nuubey asked Piper.

"Yes. I wish that Aphrodite cabin-"she started.

You could see the confusion on Kesler's face.

"-would be nice to other campers and that we weren't teased for being weak." Piper concluded.

Piper's gem was bright pink and very pretty. I looked at my ring and sighed. What would we do after Annabeth and Hazel contracted?

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron POV<strong>

"Where are those mortals?" demanded Dionysus.

"Sir, I don't know. No wine!" I ordered as Dionysus tried to make some wine.

He winged and settled for a Diet Coke instead.

"Well, we better find them. Do you have a way to track them?" Dionysus asked.

"I have an idea. Can you call those boys please Dionysus?" I questioned the god.

He got out the camp microphone and talked into it. "Can Peter Johnson, Gabriel Uldenhill, Jayden Gargendil, Landon Vickary, Nathan Di Alexido and Faber Zaks come to the Big House?"

I rolled my eyes. "Their names are Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo and Frank Zhang."

"Whatever." was his answer.

When the boys came, I asked them to bring something of each of the missing girls.

Percy returned with Annabeth's Yankees cap. Grover brought back with him a _small _branch from Juniper's tree. Jason had Piper's dagger and Rachel's scarf. Leo had Reyna's spear. Frank had Thalia's shield and Clarisse's spear. Nico had Hazel's coat.

I put them on the table and sprayed D.C.T (Demigod and Creature Tracker) on them. A map appeared and on it were eight different colored dots. They were all at the 'bus stop' Suddenly Clarisse's went out, then Reyna's. Thalia's, Rachel's, Juniper's and finally Piper's went out until only Annabeth's and Hazel's remained.

"What's happening?" demanded Grover.

"Grover, the D.C.T relies on the soul scent of the owner to track them. The soul scent is sound on things the subject has been having close contact with. It seems that Clarisse, Reyna, Thalia, Rachel and Piper are… I'm reluctant to say this but I think they are dead." I answered.

The looks on the boys faces was heart breaking.

"I'm sorry boys. We'll hold a memorial this evening."

Annabeth, Hazel… Hold on and don't die… Please.


	3. Why girls disappear of the Planet

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Why girls disappear of the Planet<strong>

**Annabeth Chase POV**

Hazel and I were the only ones uncontracted. I had a question to ask and I could see Hazel did too.

_Annabeth and Hazel, are you making contracts? _Nuubey asked.

"I have a question." I asked Nuubey.

"Yes?"

"Can normal people see this? And can you only make one wish?" I said.

"No, normal people can't see me, witches or magical girls and you can only have one wish." He replied.

"Oh." Hazel said sadly.

"Not if you word it correctly!" Kesler said, with a wink.

"Okay, Nuubey." I started nervously. "Please grant me two things."

"Yes…" Nuubey said.

"I wish that the boys would be able to see what we see and that Athena and Poseidon would stop fighting and make up." I finished.

More confused looks from Kesler, she just didn't understand why we kept making references to gods.

I felt like I was in agony. Nuubey drew out my orb, my soul gem and I grabbed it. It was pearly white and it shimmered beautifully. Wow.

You could see that Hazel was inspired.

"Nuubey, I would like three wishes. One, I would like to have better control over my powers. Two, I would like to bring Bianca Di Angelo back to life and three, please strengthen Frank's wood so it isn't vulnerable, then Frank wouldn't need to worry about it." Hazel wished.

Long, clever wish Hazel!

Nuubey gave Hazel a grey orb and we looked at each other. We had all contracted.

What next?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson POV<strong>

I don't know how long I sat there, looking at Annabeth's locater. Only Frank, Nico and I remained after the rest were claimed dead. Annabeth and Hazel's were still there.

I nearly had a heart attack when both disappeared and wait…

"Nico!" I cried, shaking the half-asleep demigod.

"What? Percy what is it?" he murmured before jerking awake.

"Look." I whispered, pointing at the screen.

Nico's eyes widened.

"Hazel's coat… used to belong to her… but how?" Nico whispered.

On the screen was a scarlet dot marked 'Bianca Di Angelo.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace POV<strong>

Bianca? Hazel actually brought Bianca back and it's been like… what, five or six years?

Bianca came back in a similar way to Reyna. Puzzled, and very happy. But in Bianca's case, confused.

"Aren't I dead? Where's Zoe?" she asked.

"Hazel over there contracted to bring you back, like I did Reyna." Clarisse explained.

"I'm sorry about this Bianca, Zoe is dead. I took her place after saving Artemis." I told Bianca sadly.

"What do you mean contract?" Bianca questioned.

Nuubey explained the magical girl deal to Bianca and she nodded.

"I have one more question." Bianca began. "Who's Hazel?"

I stepped aside to reveal Hazel, who was behind me.

"I'm Hazel Lévesque, daughter of Pluto." Hazel introduced.

"You're my sister! I've never had a sister before… I've only had a brother…" Bianca's hand flew to her mouth. "Nico! Is he okay?"

"Nico's fine. He's at camp." I consoled the panic-stricken girl.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief, and I pretended not to see Kesler's face. I would hate to be her!

"Can I make a contract too?" Bianca asked hesitantly.

_Yes you may. Anyone with potential can. _Nuubey said.

"I wish that Zoe was still alive, hunting with Artemis and that the hunters would become stronger so not as many would get killed." Bianca wished.

Honestly, that's a lot of resurrections… Reyna, Bianca and Zoe.

Bianca's soul gem was scarlet and then, satisfied no one else could contract, we turned to Kesler and Nuubey for instructions.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Di Angelo POV<strong>

My sister… My whole-not-half-sister… Alive!

But that's not possible. Bianca's dead…

Then, as quickly as it came, the light went out.

"I'm sorry Nico." whispered Percy. "I know you thought it was really her."

"That's okay Percy. It's not your fault, remember?" I replied.

Chiron walked in.

"Where are Annabeth and Hazel's trackers?" He asked worriedly.

"Gone." Frank replied simply. I hadn't realized he was awake.

"For some reason Bianca came up, but that's not possible." I said to Chiron.

Chiron looked confused. "You may as well go and help the others set up the shrouds."

We nodded and went outside. So far, they looked great. The three of us helped the other boys finish the murals.

What monster killed eight girls? When I find out, I swear I will kill it as many times as I need to too feel satisfied their deaths were avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano POV<strong>

"So, Kesler, what do we do?" asked Hazel.

_First of all, I'll teach you telepathy. _Kesler answered.

"Whoa!" cried Piper. "How did you do that?"

_Like this. _Hazel answered. "How did I do that?"

"That's unusual." Mused Kesler. "You might find you have telepathic abilities Hazel."

Hazel looked pleased. "What do you mean, abilities?"

"You'll find out on our next witch hunt. Now, Rachel, think of something and focus it at me." Kesler suggested.

"Okay, um…" _Oracle of Delphi? _Rachel said.

"Oracle of Delphi." Copied Kesler.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Telepathy." Kesler answered simply.

"So, what now?" I asked after we all learnt the basic telepathy.

"We go hunt for a witch!" Kesler cried enthusiastically.

"How do we do that?" Juniper questioned.

"Hold out your gems and use them as a homing beacon." Kesler instructed, demonstrating with her turquoise gem.

_Have fun girls. _Nuubey told us. _I'll be off._

Kesler nodded.

"Hey, Kesler?" Bianca asked nervously. "Why is my gem flashing?"

"You've picked up a witch!" Kesler explained. "Follow it."

We followed Bianca until we arrived at a familiar patch of woods.

I gasped. We were heading for Camp Half-Blood!

When we reached the arch, Kesler stared up at the words. To her they probably read:

Xzol Tzpv-Ymmw

Probably.

"The witch is in there." Pointed Kesler as she ran towards it.

"You shouldn't go under there!" Annabeth exclaimed. "It's not safe!"

"Now, Annabeth, it's fine." Kesler tried to comfort her.

Kesler ran towards the gate and we all looked around worriedly.

She should hit in three… two… one…

"Ooof! Where's the wall?"

How on Olympus could we explain this?

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace POV<strong>

Something was wrong. It started when Joshua (a son of Attis, the minor god of rebirth) walked into the mess hall and took his girlfriend, a daughter of Caerus (the minor god of luck) called Misu to the woods for a picnic.

When they returned they looked really excited and grabbed some friends (Jayden, Matthew, Tory and Charlotte) and took them into the woods to.

About half an hour later, they returned looking... Well, honestly, they looked drunk.

They drifted towards the forge and picked up some weapons.

Then everything went from bad to worse. Everyone saw Matthew get ready to skewer himself.

Samuel knocked the sword out of the son of Aether's (the goddess of light) hand and then something strange happened.

Samuel was Matthew's half-brother (they were both sons of Aether) and they were very close. But when Samuel saved Matthew's life, Matthew had such fury in his eyes that you would expect to see in an enemy.

Matthew lunged at his brother. I knocked Matthew out and Samuel and I examined him.

On his neck was this... thing that looked like a demon crown.

"When did Matthew get a tattoo?" I asked.

Meanwhile the other campers had knocked out the others, who were trying to kill themselves too. They found similar markings on their necks.

"Something strange is going on." Leo summarised.

I gathered all my friends and told Samuel we were going into the woods.

"Be careful though Jason. Something is in the woods that can make campers try to commit suicide." He warned.

I nodded and went into the woods.

Everything was normal and we reached the picnic spot without a problem. We walked in further and the ground started wavering.

What used to be trees and grass was now a castle that looked very, very haunted.

"W-what?!" stammered Grover, braying nervously.

We walked into the castle to explore. (What else are we supposed to do?)

We reached the throne room and on one throne was a lady-like creature with a long, _long_ plait down her back. She wore a long green dress studded with emeralds and from her back were these giant green wings. On her head was a gold crown with emeralds.

The others were staring at her, but I found her familiar and unsettling.

Wait! I know who she resembles!

Laurel! That fury that tried to eat Reyna in my vision.

"Guys! Don't go near it." I cried.

The boys looked at me puzzled.

A command floated into my mind:

_You shall obey Astara the Queen Witch! Serve and help Kasey forever!_

It wasn't spoken but I felt the need to do it. I could see the others felt the same.

A black crown flew towards each of us, and it was just like Matthew's! I couldn't dodge, I couldn't move!

Was I going to die here, in the same situation of Piper?

"Se stesso distruzione Astara!" a voice yelled at the witch. Was it just me or did the voice sound... familiar?

Astara, the witch's skirt, wings and hair became frayed and ugly. With a flash her face became misshapen. Her eyes darted to her attacker.

"Muro Trattore!" another familiar voice yelled.

After a few more attacks on Astara, you could see that the witch was very weak.

"Uccidere il" the first voice shouted.

I gathered it was the killing blow.

Astara disappeared as did the castle and Kasey.

Nine girls landed daintily in front of us with their backs turned.

"That one's hot!" whispered Leo, pointing at a blond girl. Only we could hear him.

The girl directly in front of me had middle-length brown hair and she was being congratulated for a good job for a first time.

"Now, let's make sure these boys are okay." The girl said turning to us.

Her hand flew to her mouth as our eyes met.

She gasped one word:

"Jason!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure whether anybody reads or likes this story. I would love it if you could review, they make my day. <strong>

**A side note, not related to Mythical Magi, I'm tossing up whether to delete Puella Magi Tiana Magica and Timeless.**

**Readers, what do you think?**


	4. We get the Shock of our Lives, Part 1

**I hope this story is pleasing. Please review on your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- We get the shock of our Lives, Part 1<strong>

**Bianca Di Angelo POV**

When we arrived at the barrier, we saw six boys enter.

"Kesler can't help us, we'll have to do this on our own!" exclaimed Juniper.

"Yes." Annabeth agreed. "So, how do we transform? Any ideas?"

We were shocked to see the daughter of Athena stuck.

"Um, maybe we should get our gems out?" suggested Reyna.

We did so and held it to the castle thing. They pulsed so bright that we were all blinded.

I felt like I was tumbling inside a world where everything was scarlet.

Eventually the light faded. I looked down at myself and gasped.

I was wearing a shiny black top with spaghetti sleeves with a white knee-long skirt with black ruffles. A thin scarlet belt was on my hips. I had ankle high black boots with white heels. They had scarlet buttons up the sides and to my knees were black net socks. Up to my elbows was some thick black finger-less gloves. Around my wrists were lots of scarlet bracelets. I had a scarlet choker and my black hair had a thick strip of white through it. I had scarlet loop earrings studded with a diamond on my ears. My soul gem was attached to the small belt.

When the other girl's lights faded, they were wearing their own amazing costumes. They gawked at me before looking at themselves.

Annabeth had knee-high grey boots and a white dress with puffy sleeves. Attached to the collar of her dress was a silver chain with a white oval pendant, that I guessed was her soul gem.

We entered the castle and found ourselves in a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was what I assumed was a throne room. We peeked inside and saw another fairy. Some things appeared, but they were squiggles.

"Astara, the Queen Witch." Hazel translated.

"Nature: Self Rejection" Thalia added.

"How did we know that?" gasped Hazel.

"Maybe it was to do with your wishes?" Clarisse guessed.

"Maybe..." Thalia said.

"Well, either way we better get in there I can see a few guys, wearing camp shirts." Clarisse informed them.

"Okay then... But anyone know how to fight? Kesler had a weapon a supposed super strength... But how do we find out how to use our new powers." Reyna asked curiously.

"How about we use our normal powers to get started, then see if we switch instinctively." Rachel suggested.

"Let's go in!" Annabeth cried and we all walked in.

Juniper started to attack her with some earth magic, but was unsuccessful. The reason for this was because her attack was blocked by two push knives that appeared in her hands. Around her, a few more (like fifty!) appeared floating around her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Looks like my weapon is a push dagger."

Juniper was about to go in, but Piper stopped her.

"I think I'm more suitable for this witch." Piper gestured at her aikuchi in hand. "Also, Clarisse, I think you should come too. Try summoning your weapon. You _are _a daughter of Ares, so whatever your weapon, I think I can guarantee that it will be powerful and strong."

Clarisse focused, and in her hands an electric boar spear appeared.

"It's just like my old one that Jackson broke!" Clarisse cried, a mixture of anger and happiness detectable in her voice.

"So, would you like us to deal with the familiars?" asked Rachel.

I noticed that Rachel had an ayudha katti in each hand.

"Yes Dare." Clarisse said. "Chase, Juniper, Grace, Lévesque, Reyna and Di Angelo hold them off for us."

When Clarisse and Piper left, we started attacking the Kasey's that were attacking us.

In the distance, I could hear Piper shout "Se Stesso Distruzione Astara!"

In English, that means self destruct Astara. Then a boom reached my ears.

Clarisse yelled something that translated to climber wall. That's just weird actually. How is that even related? Maybe she meant "go and climb a wall?"

Then I heard Piper yell "Kill!" Then everything disappeared.

I think we have defeated Astara! Our first witch! Yay!

Clarisse and Piper joined us, and we landed, backs turned to the boys. I was noticeably away from everyone else though.

"Now, let's make sure these boys are okay." Piper suggested.

She turned around. I saw the blond boy's eyes widen, and Piper's hand went to her mouth...

"Jason!" she gasped.

**That bit was the part when the boys were seeing Astara and Kasey, but in the girl's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood POV<strong>

Oh man! We were saved by Piper McLean... A daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper was wearing a pale pink jacket with a rose square zipper. Underneath she wore a white singlet top with a black mini-skirt. Pale pink net tights stuck to her legs and she wore ankle high heels.

That means she's alive... Who's with her?

A red-head turned around. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and she was wearing a green t-shirt. Slightly sticking out of the material was a gold four-leaf clover. Her skirt was navy blue and had straps that made me think of overalls. She wore green spotty yellow tights and navy flats. She probably had more on her but I'm not one for clothes.

Hang on... I know her... She's the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

The girl with ginger hair turned around next. She had a white dress with t-shirt sleeves and a green belt. She had bright green stocking and long white boots with green heels. On her head was a white headband with a lime leaf attached.

I cursed myself. How could I have missed that the girl had green skin?

Oh gods... That means it's... "Juniper!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kesler Lutz POV<strong>

What just happened? I ran in to an invisible wall. The other girls didn't seem affected though. How is that? Another thing I have been wondering big time, why do they keep making references to the Greek gods?

They are some seriously weird. I'm pretty sure there's another witch... Somewhere.

I was about to leave when I heard footsteps behind me...

"Lutz, we meet again." A voice said.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez POV<strong>

So... Piper, Rachel and Juniper saved us?

Oh gods, that's hard to comprehend...

"Hi?" I said unsurely.

Piper smirked, and tapped someone's shoulder.

"What is it Piper?" Thalia asked. "Leo? Jason? Percy?"

Thalia had this black cape that went down to her knees with a shiny blue square sticking out of the material around her neck. She wore a blue dress with a torn hem and sleeves. On her hips was a dark blue belt with a silver belt buckle. Thalia's long blue boots too had silver buckles.

Thalia sure looks pretty.

She saw me looking and smirked.

"Hey lover-boy!" she teased.

It looked like she was going to say something else but she stopped and listened intently. The others also had similar looks on their faces. Well, those I could see anyway.

Another girl turned around and said "I'm sorry guys. It's dangerous that you know. Frank, forgive me."

The girl lifted her arms and pointed at us. With a flash of gold light, I felt some horrible pain, worse than anything I've ever felt before, then the world started fading.

Hazel... It was Hazel...

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Lévesque POV<strong>

In our fight with Kasey, (I fought some familiars.) All of us realised our powers. Well most of our powers anyway. I was able to make Kasey do stupid things. I gather I have mind abilities.

The boys were piecing things together.

Kesler told us it would be dangerous for them if anybody knew.

_Hazel! _Bianca said telepathically to me, although the others could hear it. _Maybe do something about their memories. What do you guys think? Annabeth? _

_That's a good idea. We can't let seaweed brain get into anymore trouble. His smell is big enough. _Annabeth agreed.

_Don't you mean the guys or boys? _Taunted Rachel.

Annabeth flushed when she realised exactly what she had said.

I turned to the boys. Leo was right in front of me.

"I'm sorry guys. It's dangerous that you know." Turning to Frank I whispered. "Frank, forgive me."

Golden light came from my palms. From my experiments (On Kasey and Clarisse, it's a long (but short) story about that for her) I figured that I have mind magic, a bit more powerful than charm speak. I also knew that the subjects would be in a lot of pain for a minute while their memories were erased.

Hopefully they would fall unconscious in order to escape the agony.

I was right.

"Now, um, how should we get them back to camp? What will we say when we arrive?" asked Juniper worriedly.

"We'll worry about that later. Anyone seen the grief seed?" Reyna questioned.

"There!" exclaimed Bianca.

A few meters behind us sat the grief seed of Astara.

"Who needs it the most?" Annabeth asked.

We held out our gems and Piper's was the darkest, probably because she defeated the witch and used the most magic.

Piper took the seed and cleansed her soul gem.

"Let's go back to camp. Based on experience, they should be about to burn our shrouds. We should try and get there before otherwise they'll think its Nico." Clarisse explained.

We started the walk back to the place where tons of questions would be asked.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, feel free to look up any of the weapons mentioned in this story on Google Images. It helps a lot on the understanding of the weapon.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**I have discontinued Puella Magi Tiana Magica and Timeless. I shall also delete them, but they might be re-put up if I can fix them.**


	5. We get the Shock of our Lives, Part 2

**Chapter 5- We get the shock of our Lives, Part 2**

**Nico Di Angelo POV**

The girls shrouds were about to be lit. Normally people would know what happened to them, but this time it was different.

The funny thing though. I couldn't feel their souls anywhere in the world, or the underworld. Limbo? Nah... I really don't know.

Both my sisters were dead, lost without me seeing them. Bianca and Hazel didn't deserve to die. Well, for Hazel, again.

I saw a face peering out of the bushes that looked eerily like Annabeth Chase, but that was impossible.

The Athena cabin were about the burn Annabeth's shroud but it was interrupted by a shout.

"She's not dead you fools!"

Chris looked up in surprise. "Clarisse?"

"Miss me?" Clarisse emerged from the bushes smirking.

"Hey Juniper, get your elbow out of my side!" Reyna's voice complained.

"Sorry!" was the reply.

Juniper came out and was knocked over by an overjoyed Grover.

Reyna and Rachel came out covered in leaves.

They were alive? But how? This was as likely as Dad growing tulips!

Thalia's voice whispered. "Oh gods, we're blown."

Thalia came out and looked around.

"Come on out guys. There's only a few people here!" Thalia encouraged.

Hazel and Annabeth came out and gasped. "You mean two hundred!"

Jason scanned the group of dead girls, looking for Piper.

Hazel lunged into the bush (seriously, how could I not have noticed nine people hiding behind one bush?) and pulled out a shocked Piper.

Percy, Frank and Jason rushed forward. I crept into the one place I belonged... The shadows.

It was just too emotional for my liking.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Nico, what are you doing in the shadows?" a female voice demanded.

"I'm a son of Hades!" I whirled around ready to see that creepy Aphrodite camper, Abira, but instead came face to face with the one person I thought I'd never see again in flesh...

Bianca.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace POV<strong>

I seriously need to find Emily and Rose. They were the two huntresses I brought with me to Camp Half-Blood.

I raced to the Artemis cabin (after all the uncomfortable questions we lied partly with) and with shock, realised they were about to conclude I was dead.

My whole group... Emily, Rose, Chelsi, Abree and Jody and the others... even Lady Artemis was there.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Don't burn it yet!"

They all looked up in surprise.

"Thalia?" Rose said in shock."How? Lady Artemis said you were dead!"

Think fast... Oh gods...

"Rose is right Thalia. This is impossible. You're still dead!" the Lady said confusedly.

"Sorry if I worried you. I'm fine! See?" I did a few tricks in case they didn't believe me.

Abree scanned me worriedly.

"Just stop worrying, girls! I'm in one piece.!"

This was hopeless. They would keep wondering how on Olympus I was still alive for the rest of their days.

* * *

><p><strong>Frank Zhang POV<strong>

"Hazel! How are you alive?" I cried

Hazel sighed. She must have been afraid of this.

"Frank, I..." Hazel had this extremely guilty look on her face."I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really am."

"At least you're here now." I said, hugging her.

"That's not what I mean." Hazel sighed again.

What did she mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse La Rue POV<strong>

When Chiron and Mr. D called us to his office (or Chevelle Rackett as Mr. D said.) we were all quaking in our boots.

Except for me of course. I'm not weak.

"Girls, how did you survive?" Chiron asked seriously. "The D.C.T said you were dead."

Chiron flipped a switch. A puzzled look came over his face.

"In fact, it says you still are!"

"Chiron!" Dionysus's eyes were wide. "I can't sense their souls! They don't have souls!" by now the good of wine was hyperventilating. "They're zombies!"

What in the name of Hades? We're... ZOMBIES!

_Did I hear him right? _Rachel asked, panicked. _Did he say...Zombies?_

_You heard him right. _Thalia replied gravely. "Chiron, I'm sorry. But we can't stay here anymore."

"Why?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"We just can't." Thalia answered. _C'mon guys, let's go get Bianca._

_Okay. _We agreed.

When we found Bianca, she was just hugging her brother.

_Sorry Bianca. _I told her. _You know why we can't stay and we need to keep it a secret._

Bianca's eyes filled with tears.

_Don't erase his memories again! _She pleaded.

_Okay. _Hazel agreed. _But make sure he stays quiet._

"Nico, I'm sorry but I have to go." Bianca told her sibling.

Now Nico was tearing up.

"You need to promise to tell absolutely _no-one_ that you saw me." Bianca said. "Swear on the River Styx."

Nico gulped and made the oath. "Will I see you again Bianca?"

"Maybe, Nico. Maybe."

And with that, Bianca met us in the trees.

As we parted our ways, both Di Angelo's cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron POV<strong>

Why did the girls go? This has never happened before.

The door opened to reveal a teary Nico and Percy.

"Annabeth and Hazel are gone."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I have to do this to you. Apollo himself has told us to find Tyrianne Kyd. All of you have to go." I told them. "Go get the others."

"What's up Chiron?" Leo asked curiously.

"Remember Aaden Gino, Elvis Carix and Tyrianne Kyd?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah." Grover said "They were the three demigods who went on a quest and never returned."

"They all died, right?" Jason asked.

"It was believed so." I replied. "But Tyrianne is alive! Unfortunately, Aaden and Elvis perished."

"So... We have to find her." Nico said.

"Correct."

"Why did Apollo tell you?" Percy asked.

"Well, as you know, Rachel is currently who knows where." I answered.

"Right."

"Where was she last seen?" Frank asked.

"Near the arch."

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano POV<strong>

Yeah, I felt guilty about taking Bianca away from her brother like that. I felt guilty about separating Jason and Piper, Annabeth and Percy, Grover and Juniper, Hazel and Frank…

We pretty much were on the run!

"Where should we stay, Annabeth?" asked Juniper

"Abandoned buildings have always been our friends." Replied Annabeth.

We found one, and unfortunately had to sleep on the floor.

Just before I dozed off, I heard a noise on the roof.

_Click, clack, click, and clack._

"Thalia!"I whispered, shaking her awake.

"Reyna, what's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Something's on the roof!" I told her.

Thalia then woke up Hazel.

"I wonder what it is." Hazel said.

"Let's go." Whispered Rachel whispered.

I hadn't realised she was awake.

We climbed onto the roof and saw a woman preparing to jump off!

"No!" cried Hazel.

Hazel grabbed the woman and sat her down.

"Look at her neck." Thalia said. "It's a Witches Kiss."

Thalia was right. A cartoon butterfly was on her neck.

"Well, we better go kill it, I'll go and wake the others." Announced Rachel.

We waited a bit, then when everyone was with us, we followed the glow of Clarisse's gem.

When we opened the barrier, we saw lots of butterflies. Runes appeared and Hazel said they read 'Cymbe the Butterfly Witch."

Thalia transformed first.

Her hair became a bit longer, and she was wearing a turquoise dress that went down to her knees with jagged edges with short black gloves. A thick blue belt was on her waist and she wore a black unzipped vest. Blue ankle boots with black buckles were on her feet and on her blue choker was a lightning bolt soul gem.

Clarisse was next, and her outfit was very simple. She had a blood red singlet top and grey jeans, with red ankle boots. Clarisse's soul gem was square shaped and on her brown lopsided belt.

We ran to the centre of the labyrinth, and to our surprise we saw a girl fighting Cymbe with a Colichemarde, which is a very elegant type of sword.

With a blast of purple magic, the barrier was gone and Cymbe was dead.

The magical girl had black hair that went just past her shoulders. Her back was turned, but the girls could see she wore a black leather jacket and shiny black ankle boots.

The girl ran away, and the demigods went back to their makeshift house.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson POV<strong>

Tyrianne… hmm…

We have to go find her, when Annabeth is missing!

We searched around the arch and Grover found evidence of a fight.

We wandered west, until Nico asked us if we could hear anything.

We listened, and heard a sniffle.

"What's wrong?" asked Frank to the girl we found.

"I've been trailing the Hunters of Artemis for months now. I stopped for two minutes rest and they were gone…" she said despairingly. "I really want to join them."

Jason told her it would be okay and that we'd help track them down.

"What's your name? Are you a demigod?" Leo asked curiously.

"My name is Emily Wachinksapa, and no, I'm not a demigod, I just really love Greek mythology." Emily said.

"Let's find Artemis shall we?" I said.

Emily smiled, and together we walked East, back the way we came…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.<strong>

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	6. The Hunters meet the Runaways

**Thankyou for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six- The Hunters meet the Runaways<strong>

**Juniper 'Kidd' POV**

"So, why are we doing this again?" asked Piper.

"There is a very high chance that we will die." Reyna replied.

"Yeah, I know, but why are we seeing Artemis?" Piper continued.

"Because I made a resurrecting wish, as did Hazel and Bianca." Clarisse explained.

"I don't get it." I said.

"We go talk to Zoe, and she can be our backup… You know, make a wish to save us etc?" Bianca said.

"Ohhh…" Piper answered.

Then we started to track down the Hunters and Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace POV<strong>

"So, Emily, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eleven." Emily replied.

"That's good. They don't let anyone join under ten." I answered.

"Whoa!" yelled Percy.

We had found the hunters!

A girl came up to us who looked like Emily's age.

"What are you boys doing here?"

Okay… Obviously one hundred.

"We're here to drop off this girl here. Her name's Emily Wachinksapa and she's eleven. Emily wants to become a huntress." Frank said.

"Hmm, another Emily…" the girl said. "Come on Emily! Let's go see Artemis! My name's Riley Lancaster."

"What now?" asked Leo.

"While we're here, we may as well ask them questions about Thalia." I replied.

"Percy!" A voice yelled.

A hunter with a blond bob ran up to us.

"Hi Abby!" Percy called. "Guys, this is Abby Pate. She's a daughter of Demeter."

"Have you heard?" asked Abby.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Zoe's back." Abby stated.

Grover almost fainted, and Percy and Nico just stared in shock.

"C-can you go get her Abby?" asked Grover.

"Sure." Abby replied.

A few minutes later, we were talking to Zoe Nightshade… Alive.

Nico looked spooked… But then again he always does.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean POV<strong>

"There they are!" I exclaimed. "The hunters!"

Rachel looked excited and together we all made our way to their camp.

"Wait!" hissed Thalia. "Bianca, can you hide?"

"Oh, right." Bianca said. "Sure."

Then we continued.

"There's the lieutenant tent." Annabeth said, pointing.

On the 'door' a note was tacked.

_Dear Thalia,_

_If you do indeed return to the Hunt, you have a tent mate.  
>Zoe is back!<em>

_Lady Artemis, goddess of the Hunt_

"Here goes." Rachel took a big breath and we all walked in.

We saw Zoe all right.

What we also saw, made our jaws drop _again._

They love following us around don't they?

The boys were here too!

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez POV<strong>

The flap lifted, and we expected to see either Riley, Abby or Emily.

Instead we saw the people who we wanted to see.

Their jaws dropped, ours dropped.

"Um, hi Zoe…" said Thalia.

Percy jumped up and hugged Annabeth, and Frank did so to Hazel.

Nico looked around like he was trying to see someone.

He met Reyna's gaze and she shook her head slightly.

What was going on with Death Breath?

So instead I asked why they left.

"We can't tell you Leo." Hazel said softly.

Hazel looked at Nico, then they asked to talk to Zoe _alone._

The girls and Nico exited, leaving us all dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe Nightshade POV<strong>

"So, what is it?" I asked them.

I didn't see Nico anywhere though.

"What do you mean Zoe?" asked a brunette.

"How am I alive?" I replied.

"Bianca… kind of… wished it?" the nymph said uncertainly.

"What is that? She died!" I exclaimed.

"She came back the way you did, thanks to this girl here." Brunette said, pointing.

Then I realized that I didn't know everyone.

"Sorry, but I don't think I know all of you. All I know is Annabeth, Thalia and the apparently revived Bianca."

"Oh, right!" the nymph exclaimed. "I'm Juniper, and that's Piper McLean, she's a daughter of Aphrodite."

Juniper pointed to the brunette.

"I'm Hazel Lévesque, daughter of Pluto." The dark skinned girl said. Apparently, she brought back Bianca.

"I'm Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, and that's Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. She's a daughter of Bellona." Clarisse said.

"Romans?" I gasped.

"Uh-huh." The red-head said. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare by the way. I'm, or maybe was Camp Half-Blood's Oracle."

Curiosity took me over. "Did Nico and Bianca get claimed?"

"Kind of. Their father didn't do it directly, but Nico used his powers." Clarisse said.

"Their father is Hades." Piper added.

"Wow… I did not see that coming…" I replied. "So, why am I alive?"

"Gods…" Reyna muttered. "We better get explaining!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo POV<strong>

When Reyna shook her head, I was upset. I was hoping I could see Bianca again.

But then Hazel looked at me hard, and I heard a voice that sounded like Hazel's in my head.

It said: _She's just outside the Hunters camp, Nico. Bianca's waiting for you._

I jumped up and ran out.

I passed Riley and she muttered 'boys!"

I didn't care.

Then I found Bianca.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I'll tell you eventually." She replied. "So, why are you with the hunters?"

"We're trying to find a girl called Tyrianne Kyd. She went missing a while back." I said.

"Oh really?" a voice said. "What if she doesn't want to come?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tyrianne." The voice said.

She jumped down from the trees. She had black hair and wore a black leather jacket. She wore a purple singlet top and grey jeans. She also wore shiny black ankle boots. A black belt with small silver spikes was on her waist.

Finally, in her hand, she had a Colichemarde.

"You!" gasped Bianca.

Tyrianne smirked. "So you and your friends did see me…"

Bianca was surrounded by a scarlet light, and when it died down she was wearing a different pair of clothes. She held a Khanjali in both hands.

"You want to fight?" she asked.

What in the name of Hades was going on?!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Elizabeth Dare POV<strong>

After we talked to Zoe about her being our back up, we all tried to find Bianca and Nico.

When we did find them, Nico and Bianca were talking to a dark haired girl wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Bianca!" I called. "Who's that?"

The rest of the boys came and met us. Bianca looked around nervously, so Nico grabbed her hand and they both disappeared. A few seconds later, Nico reappeared.

"Nico! Who's that and who was that other girl?" Percy said.

"That was um, Ethanael Hahn, daughter of Anthiea, the minor goddess of flowers and swamps." Nico answered nervously. "This girl here is Tyrianne Kyd, daughter of Hecate."

"You mean the Tyrianne Kyd we've been sent to find?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Nico replied.

"Wow…" whistled Leo.

"Well, nice meeting you guys." Tyrianne said. "But a witch is calling."

We froze.

"Really? Now?" asked Reyna.

"Uh-huh." Tyrianne replied. "Nice meeting you Nico."

Tyrianne looked at Nico and I could sense a telepathic message.

Nico nodded, and Tyrianne turned to Grover.

"So you've been sent to get me back to camp?" Tyrianne asked.

Grover nodded.

"Well, to bad. I'm on the run like B- um, Ethanael said." She announced.

That girl was awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace POV<strong>

"You're going?" I asked Tyrianne.

She nodded.

"And I guess you're going too." Frank said sadly.

The girls nodded.

Tyrianne then ran off, with the girls close behind.

Piper paused and yelled over her shoulder "You coming Nico?"

I felt a pang of jealousy.

Nico ran up to Piper.

"Look here guys." I whispered. "They are not getting away this time!"

"How are we going to catch them?" Leo asked.

"Dude, we've got awesome powers, all of us. We'll think of something." I replied.

And with that, we started to plan how to find out what the Hades was going on…

And to get our girls back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy! *sings* Ah, I love messing with characters.<strong>

**Don't forget:**

**What is your favorite PJO/HOO pairing? Fan made ones aloud.**

**Please review!**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~ **


End file.
